creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bloody Mouth Jack
Nazywam się Lusijan Braun i muszę opowiedzieć wam moją historię. Potraktujcie ją jako przestrogę i proszę nie powtarzajcie moich błędów, bo ześlecie na siebie nieszczęście, jakim jest Bloody Mouth Jack. Ale lepiej zacznę od początku: To było trzy lata temu, kiedy wraz z rodziną przeprowadziłem się na przedmieścia New Jersey. Przeprowadzka była konieczna, bo tata dostał awans w pracy i teraz zasiadał w zarządzie spółki, ale co się z tym wiązało – musiał zmienić miejsce zamieszkania by mieć blisko do biura. Nas (tj. mamę, mojego brata Ericka i mnie) wziął ze sobą, bo zawsze powtarzał, że rodzina to jego największy skarb, nawet większy od Medalionu Acamapichtli. Może teraz parę słów o medalionie – ojciec odziedziczył go po dziadku. Nie wiem skąd dziadek go miał, ale kiedyś wspominał coś o wyprawie do buszu afrykańskiego i eksploracji cmentarzyska nilotyckiego. Jak jednak mój ojciec wszedł w posiadanie medalionu? To sprawa bardzo mroczna i skrywana była w mojej rodzinie niczym największy sekret. Ja jednak wiem, że wiąże się ona z moim obecnym położeniem więc wam powiem. To było w wigilię Święta Dziękczynienia. Przyjechaliśmy jak co roku do domu dziadka, ale spostrzegliśmy że drzwi są zamknięte a nikt nie odpowiadał na nasze pukanie. To było dziwne, bo dziadek rzadko kiedy wychodził z domu, był typem samotnika. Sądzę, że to przez to, co spotkało go w Afryce. Już zaczynaliśmy się niecierpliwić kiedy to nagle usłyszeliśmy przerażający krzyk dziadka. Tata i mój starszy brat wyważyli drzwi i pobiegliśmy po schodach na piętro, gdzie dziadek miał gabinet i skąd dobiegał skowyt. Znalazł go konającego, leżącego w kałuży krwi, w dłoni dziadek ściskał medalion. Ostatkiem sił dał go on memu ojcu i powiedział „Okiełznaj trzykrotność poranka”, po czym dał ojcu medalion i wychrypiał „strzeż się Bloody Mouth Jacka”. Po tych słowach umarł. Trwaliśmy tak w ciszy nad truchłem mego dziadka, przerażeni jego widokiem. Mama wielokrotnie radziła tacie by pozbył się medalionu, ale on opierał się coraz bardziej. Mówił, że przynosi mu szczęście i że to dzięki niemu dostał awans. To była przerażająca relacja – medalion stał się jego nieodzownym towarzyszem, miał go ze sobą zawsze i odniosłem wrażenie, że się do niego modli. Pewnej deszczowej nocy, kiedy wracaliśmy samochodem późno w nocy, a wokół nas biły błyskawice, ojciec położył prawą dłoń na medalionie i wymawiał jakieś inkantacje. Momentami to mnie przerażało. Próbowałem się dowiedzieć czegoś o medalionie z Acamapichtli, ale żaden z archeologów, których książki przeglądałem, nie wspominał o rytuale Nilotytów. W końcu dałem za wygraną i dzisiaj szczerze tego żałuję, bo może udałoby mi się uniknąć potwornego losu. To zdarzyło się dwa tygodnie po przeprowadzce. Do domu zapukał policjant. – Czy tu mieszka pani Braun? – zapytał. – Jestem Lusijan Braun, jej syn – odparłem skonsternowany. – Zatem twoim ojcem jest Phillip Braun? – spytał, a ja przytaknąłem. – Czy mogę porozmawiać z twoją mamą? – dopytywał się gliniarz – Nie ma jej w domu, ale jest mój starszy brat Erick – rzekłem. Zawołałem Ericka, a ten zjawił się błyskawicznie i z niepoważnym uśmieszkiem rzucił w stronę policjanta: – Co jest? Mam kłopoty? – Nie, nic z tych rzeczy młodzieńcze – powiedział policjant – zatem ty jesteś starszym synem pani Braun? – Taa, a o co chodzi? – zapytał Erick – Jestem tu w sprawie twojego ojca... – powiedział gliniarz i zawahał się na chwilę – ...Philipa Brauna, zgadza się? – No tak, to nasz tata – powiedział niepewnie Erick. – Zatem mam złe wieści chłopcy... – policjant zdjął czapkę – dzisiaj w biurze waszego ojca... on pracuje w Silver Inc. Prawda? No więc w biurze miał miejsce pożar. Zamarliśmy ze strachu, a policjant ciągnął dalej: – Wszystkie systemy zadziałały poprawnie, wszystkim udało się ewakuować... za wyjątkiem waszego ojca – nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co słyszę – Ekipa strażaków znalazła go potem pod gruzami budynku. Nie żył, ale przyczyną śmierci nie były poparzenia ani uduszenie. – Zatem co? – Nie wytrzymał Erick – Wasz ojciec zginął jeszcze przed pożarem, zadano mu siedem ciosów nożem w klatkę piersiową. Pożar zapewne wzniecił morderca by móc wywołać zamieszanie i uciec. Obaj trwaliśmy w niedowierzaniu i beznadziei. Ciszę przerwał mój brat pytając gliniarza: – Kto... Kto to zrobił?! – krzyknął i wyskoczył niemal z pięściami na gliniarza. – Nie wiele wiemy, sam też nie wiele mogę ujawnić dla dobra śledztwa – odparł policjant – Powiem wam jednak, że wasz ojciec zostawił wiadomość wypisaną krwią. Były to litery „B L O O D Y M O U T H J”. Nie wiemy co to może oznaczać. – Bloody Mouth Jack – wyszeptałem, a Erick spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. – Kto? O kim ty mówisz? – zapytał mnie Erick cały spocony. – O mnie – powiedział Bloody Mouth Jack, zdejmując tekturową maskę policjanta kupioną w pobliskim sklepie. Szybko chwycił mojego brata i uderzył nim o framugę drzwi. Erick stracił przytomność, a ja przerażony pobiegłem do kuchni szukając broni. Bloody Mouth Jack ruszył za mną w pogoń i choć dobyłem noża Kenji, on był już za mną i chwycił mnie od tyłu. Miotałem się, ale jego uścisk był tak silny, że musiałem go rozproszyć. Udało mi się wyswobodzić dłoń na tyle, że mogłem wykonać lekki zamach nożem i przejechałem ostrzem bo ramieniu Bloody Mouth Jacka. Bloody Mouth Jack zawył z bólu i puścił mnie. W pewnej chwili chciałem go zaatakować, ale w okamgnieniu Jack był już na nogach, sprawnie chwycił nóż rzeźniczy z półki i natarł na mnie. Uciekłem do garażu, zamknąłem drzwi i wtedy przypomniałem sobie o Ericku i pomyślałem jakie okropności może mu Bloody Mouth Jack zgotować. Odważyłem się wychylić czubek nosa zza drzwi, ale Jack tylko na to czekał. Wyważył drzwi kopnięciem. Odskoczyłem. Uznacie to za szaleństwo, ale zdecydowałem się go zaatakować. Chwyciłem nóż i pobiegłem w stronę Jacka. Bloody Mouth Jack przewidział moją strategię, uniknął ciosu, wyrwał mi nóż i wystosował prawy prosty w moją twarz. Straciłem przytomność. Ocknąłem się w piwnicy, przywiązany do stołu rzemieślniczego ojca. Bloody Mouth Jack zauważył, że jestem przytomny, wziął brzeszczot i zbliżył się do mnie. Szykowałem się na najgorsze, ale wtedy zza pleców Jacka wyskoczył Erick i wbił mu nóż w bark. Jack krzyknął i splunął krwią. W agonii wybiegł z piwnicy, zostawiając po sobie krwawy ślad. Brat uwolnił mnie i zadzwoniliśmy po policję, tym razem prawdziwą. Policja przeszukała dom, ale nikogo nie znalazła, a ślady krwi prowadziły na tył domu, dalej na alejkę i wybiegały na ulicę. Nikt nie zauważył rannego mężczyzny i nikt nie słyszał jego przeraźliwego wycia. Kiedy poszliśmy zobaczyć tatę w kostnicy, spostrzegłem, że trzyma on w zaciśniętej ręce medalion. Pomyślałem, że koroner to przeoczył i, szybko wziąwszy go, schowałem do kieszeni. Wtedy jeszcze nie sądziłem, że medalion jest kluczem do sprawy Bloody Mouth Jacka. Teraz wiem więcej. Wiem, że majaki mojego dziadka, nie były majakami i że staruszek nieboszczyk ściągnął na naszą rodzinę klątwę równie przygnębiającą, co ta z Ju-On. Czas gra na moją niekorzyść, a przerażający Jack nieustannie kroczy ku mnie brodząc we krwi kolejnych członków mojej rodziny. Muszę odkryć co kryło się za słowami dziadka, zanim Bloody Mouth Jack okryje gdzie się znajduję i rozleje moją krew po posadzce. Wyruszam natychmiast. Mój cel – Monachium. To nie będzie łatwa podróż. Wiem to, ale wiem też, że nie mogę się wahać ani powtarzać błędy mego ojca. Jeśli zawiodę, będziemy zgubieni. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie